Nathanial Cadwallader
|name=Nathanial Brynmor Cadwallader |sex=male |species= |dob=14th |mob=9 |yob=1078 |age=Ageless |facs=None |birthplace=Wales |height=6 ft 1 inch |build=Lean |hair=Brown |eyes=Sky Blue |skin=Pale |actor=Adrian Paul |music="On the Turning Away" - Pink Floyd }}Overview= A seemingly immortal man, kept alive by an intense faith in the power of goodness, mercy, and righteousness. Former priest, free sword, and soldier. He stands with those who choose to fight the good fight. Nathan can channel a bright white light, allowing him to heal at a touch, turn away darkness, and force beings of evil to retreat from his presense. Master of most forms of hand-to-hand combat despite his personal pacifism, he offers his services to those he feels can use them best. Personality Nathaniel is quiet and soft spoken, having sowed his wild oats centuries ago in the First Crusade. He is industrious and tireless, focused on his goal of keeping people alive. He does this by both healing them, and making sure they are prepared for what might be coming. He is quick to laugh, but he doesn't normally laugh for long, seeing that there is always more for him to do. |-| Sheet= SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Born into minor Nobility in Wales in 1078, Brynmor Cadwallader was the second son and thus destined to be sent to the Church and represent his family there. He was raised in a monastery for a majority of his childhood. There the monks taught the young boy mathematics and how to read and write. The boy was very intelligent, and took to his learning quickly. Yet he resented the control the Church held on him, and the family that had packed him up and sent him off to be a part of it. Brynmor grew up very strong and quick witted, but resentful and rebellious. He hated the overreaching power both his family and the Church had over him, and rebelled in small ways against his superiors, showing up late to prayers, taking extra time to do chores, and overindulging in the monasteries wine and beer stores. Brynmor was ordained as a Priest just in time for the First Crusade to begin, and while he had taken vows of non-violence and peace, the wanderlust and search for adventure over took him and the young priest left with many Knights from the British Isle to the Holy Land. Along the way, he made friends with many of the Knights, offering absolution of their sins in exchange for money, food, booze, and most often training. He would work out with the knights and peasants, learning as much as he could of warcraft and life outside of the Church. The knowledge rocked him, and he knew that while what he knew about the Divine might be true, the Church as it was was very removed from those whom it might have helped. Upon arrival in the Holy Land, Brynmor was very disillusioned with what he had become. He discarded his actual first name and took up the name Nathaniel, reinventing himself as a warrior-priest in service of the people of the Crusade. He cast aside his vows to the Church and God and took solace in the fields of battle and horror. Nathaniel lost himself in the carnage of war. It wasn't long before the young man was picked up by a band of free swords operating out of the Holy Land. He made a name for himself as a tireless fighter of heathens and heretics. He did not care for his old family or his old life. He was simply a warrior now; no longer Noble, and no longer a Priest. While he still believed in the Almighty, he had grown disillusioned and angry with the way the Church was organized and the way it worked in the real world. After the establishment of the Crusader states, the Free Sword company sent Nathaniel north and back to Europe. He was headed for the Balkan States, having been hired on to counter Islamic influence moving north and away from the Crusader states. Nathan didn't care who he was fighting now, as long as he had something to do. But the caravan would never reach the Balkans. Along the way, the Free Swords were ambushed by demonic vampires who had sworn themselves to the Caliphates of Northern Africa. For four days, the mercenaries were the prey as they desperately attempted to survive against the vampires. At the end of the fourth day, only Nathaniel remained. He took refuge in an cave carved by desert winds. The stalking Vampires were content to let the young man quake in fear as they toyed with their prey. In a moment of fear and more than a little faith, Nathaniel found the backbone he had been missing. He raised his hands and denounced the vampires and creatures of darkness and parasites. In that moment, a glowing power erupted from his hands and shined toward the monsters. They ran from what they saw as the Sun come to Earth, fearing such power. Nathaniel, for his own part, felt his life was changing once again. Now alone, Nathaniel wandered west. He returned to the winding hills of his homeland, finding himself once again in Wales. Violence held no appeal to the man anymore, instead deciding to live a quiet life on the Welsh coast. Fate would intervene though, when a local farm boy was severely injured near Nathan's cottage. Acting on instinct, Nathaniel called on the power within him again. The light shown from Nathan's hands, and he healed the young boy by laying on of hands. While the deed was done in goodness and an earnest want to help, word got out of this miracle. Nathaniel was denounced as a warlock in league with the devil, and he was forced to leave the life he had started to build on pain of death. Nathaniel began to wander, leaving his home behind to travel the world. Along the way, he did what he could to learn of his abilities, and be an ally to those he saw as downtrodden and ground down. He wandered from place to place, just trying to keep one step ahead of those who wanted him dead because of suspicion of witch craft. Over the years, he would meet others fighting the good fight against evil in the world. He would lend his experience as a teacher, healer, and protector. He would travel all over the world, helping to protect the innocent, and empower various organizations to fight against evil. He would never form them himself, but would offer his help and assistance when asked. Over the years, Nathaniel Cadawallader would become known as a tireless Champion of the Powers, ally to the Watchers, a sometimes Teacher of Slayers, and Bane of Vampires. Most recently, he has come to the Pacific Northwest looking to add his power to the forces of Good and keep some innocents alive. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character